Cakes and Ayakashi
by RinWinters
Summary: Just a normal day for Yoshimori, making cakes and destroying Ayakashi. I suck at summarys.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kekkashi. Oh the endless possibilities if I did!

"There!" Yoshimori said happily as he stepped back to inspect his newest creation.

It was a vanilla cake castle towering higher than any of his earlier cakes. It was five layers with the top was shaped like an ice cream cone and the frosting covering it was the color of strawberries. He smiled but it quickly vanished when he heard the thundering sound of his grandpa's footsteps drawing closer to the kitchen. Right then, the door was slide open and his grandpa stood in the door way, his nostrils flaring like a boars, a very _angry _boar.

"YOSHIMORI!" He screamed, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING CAKES?"

"Not this time old man!" The young kekkaishi yelled back, "This cakes going to stay standing!"

"Humph! We'll see about that!" Shigemori put his fist in front of his face with two fingers sticking up.

Yoshimori grinned and copied him, his grandpa glared, "Let's see how far you've gotten on your training." Then without warning he called out "Hoi! Jotso! Kets!" making a large blue cube appear around his grandson.

" Crap!" Yoshi yelled and shot a glare at his grandpa.

"Hmmm, let's see how well your cake tastes." Shigemori said walking over to the cake fortress.

"Oh-no! You wouldn't!" The kekkaishi watched grimly as his grandpa broke of a piece from the bottom making the rest of the cake topple over onto the floor.

"GAH!" Yoshimori screamed tears coming down his face.

"Quit being a baby and go train!" Shigemori snapped releasing the kekkai and walking out of the room letting his grandson wallow in self pity.

~X~

"What's wrong with you? Other than the usual stuff of course." Madarao asked floating above his master.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood!" Yoshimori spat as he continued to run.

"Well, there has to be something upsetting you, I can tell." The spirit dog said.

"Oh really? How?" The boy grumbled sarcastically

"You're drinking five coffee milks at the same time." Madarao came to a stop at the front of the school, "Does it have something to do with cakes?"

"Shut up!" Yoshimori yelled again and jumped over the gate.

"Ha! It does! And I was starting to think it had something to do with the Yukimura girl!" Madarao started laughing.

"You mangy mutt!" Yoshi screamed grabbing the ghost dog and throwing him forward, "Just go find the Ayakashi already!"

Madarao floated away muttering things under the lines of "abusive little brat". Yoshimori sighed and sat down to wait for Tokine and Hakubi. A couple minutes later they appeared around the corner, Tokine didn't hesitate to jump the gate. Yoshimori gave them an amused grin.

"Well, well, looks like I got here before you two this time!" The young kekkaishi remarked remembering how Tokine lectured him about being late last night.

"I couldn't find my staff."(A/N: I forgot what they called those things.) She grumbled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he started rummaging through his backpack and pulled out a plastic container, "My grandpa destroyed the rest of it but the bottom layer survived," he took of the lid and handed her the sweet piece of cake.

"You really need to work on your training more instead of baking cakes." Tokine sighed but took a bite of it.

"I smell the Ayakashi honey!" Hakubi yelled just as Madarao appeared.

"Alright! Let's go!" Yoshimori got to his feet and rushed forward to follow Madarao.

"W-wait! Yoshimori!" The female kekkaishi called out.

"That kid's going to get his self hurt one day," Hakubi sighed, "When is he going to learn he can't just rush into battle like that?"

Tokine groaned and started down the same way Yoshimori went, Hakubi flew forward to show the way.

~X~

"Kets! Kets! Kets! Kets! Kets!" Yoshimori screamed making kekkai appear everywhere but he kept on missing his target.

"You're going to waste your energy." Tokine warned as she walked up to him.

"Shut up!" He yelled getting even more frustrated as the Ayakashi dogged yet another kekkai, "KETS!" He yelled making a huge cube appear around the evil spirit, "Hah!"

"How many times have I told you, you don't need a large kekkai for such a small Ayakashi." Tokine sighed and looked in the direction of the monster. 'Still…' she thought, 'It's amazing he made such a big kekkai and still has energy to spare.'

"You're just jealous you can't create one so big!" Yoshi said before turning back to the cube, "Mets!" he called out making the kekkai and the Ayakashi burst into a dust like substance. He held up his staff and absorbed it.

"Whatever, let's just take care of the rest of the Ayakashi." The Yukimura girl said already following Hakubi to the next evil spirit.

"H-hey wait up!" He yelled running after her.

Tokine looked back at him and smiled, 'He's grown up a lot.' She thought, "he's not the same brat I had to take care of all those years ago.'

…**.GAH! I'M WORTHLESS TRASH! PUT ME IN THE GARBAGE! THIS SUCKED!*sits in Mr. Corner* Well, it's my first Kekkaishi fanfic and my first non Soul Eater one. I hope you enjoyed this and I didn't know how to end this!*sigh* please review.**


End file.
